


Dreams

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dreams, Fantasm, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never met a girl.<br/>He had never spent any time with a girl.<br/>He was not here for find a bride, according to his family.<br/>So why he had these kind of dreams.<br/>With him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have not done this manga ... I'm not Yana Toboso.  
> Genre: Hmm ... Romance. Dream. Fantasms  
> Character: Diederich.  
> Paring: Not really, it's mostly a fantasy there!  
> Rating: M  
> Note Remember that it's the end of the 19th century and the Victorian era?  
> Note 2: My english isn't perfect. If I have done important errors, please say it, I will correct it these faults.

_He could have wept with rage._  
_But against that being angry?_  
_It was Phantomhive's fault._  
_Only his fault._

It was not the fault of Phantomhive if he fantasized about him. Even if the young man was deliberately sensual with him. This boy was a seducer, it was in his blood. No doubt. It was probably just a game to him. A simple game to make him mad and make him shout of rage. Make him blush.

It was not the fault of Phantomhive if he fantasized about him. Even if the young man was deliberately sensual with him. This boy was a seducer, it was in his blood. No doubt. It was probably just a game to him. A simple game to make him mad and make him shout of rage. Make him blush.

Then laugh at him, with his so sweet and clear laugh. Her long dark eyelashes highlighting the color of her eyes.

He had dreamed of englishman. Its soft and light eyes filled with desire, hazy. His lips reddened letting out moans of pleasure. This trembling voice whispering her name as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. His delightfully rosy cheeks. His milky skin burning under the palms of his hands. His slender fingers clutching the white sheets, as if he wanted to hold something.

 _This lean and muscular body._  
_This perfect body._  
_This body arched beneath his caresses._  
_He had perfectly visualized his milky thighs who.._.

He woke up to that time. And he had not need to lift his cover for understand where was his problem. He almost had crying, tears of frustration in the eyes.

He had seen enough, the only time he had seen the earl half-naked in his room, which he changed his shirt, bare-chested, without paying attention at his fag.

Since that day, these burning dreams were here, parasitizing her mind. He visualizing what he had never seen in these dreams. He had no control over these dreams.

_He had never met a girl._  
_He had never spent any time with a girl._  
_He was not there to woo or for find a bride, according to his family._

His body had never experienced that. Never. He was a virgin. And he was in perfect health. His body betrayed him with these dreams. In the showers, he looked at the wall. Refusing any visual contract, fearing to be betrayed by his body again.

_Why was he consumed like that?_  
_He could not be...._  
_....He couldn't be homosexual._  
_It was wrong, it was a crime._

And he could not fantasize like that of Phantomhive, with who he would work after school. And who was seducer for play. It was a game for him.

If he reacted like that in front of him, like a someone in love, the lord, in the best case, would make fun of him and would blackmail him forever.  
In the worst case, he would break him.

How to control the reactions of his body? How to stop fantasizing about this boy? How to stop dreaming of having ....  
He desperately grabbed a handful of hair, a strong urge to cry in the throat ...  
How stop dreaming of having sexual relations with another boy, and worst of all with Phantomhive?

"It is the fault of his face!! He's so effeminate! He has a face of a girl!"

He regretted his words. It was not the fault of this guy if he was as beautiful and if he was slightly effeminate. It was not his fault if he haunted his dreams like that.  
He had heard noises in the corridors. Rumors and gossip about many students. He knew that some were playing certain types of games. It was in the greatest secrecy. There was not really love. It was games. It was quick. Few minutes and it was over. But it had never been associated with the young count. Or it was a secret.

Either it was very hard to silence his toys ... because a guy like him could have real lovers. Either he was not interested by this kind of games.

For Diederich there was no way to do that quickly with a stranger in a corner, to give himself physically to a stranger. He didn't want his first time like that, with a guy that he barely knew.

"I'm not so desperate."

_Why him?_

His body burned when he awoke. At dawn. This morning. Shame gripped her stomach again. He felt weak and humiliated.  
It got worse from night to night.

Last night, his dream was complete: the vision of the young count who moaned in his caresses, her nails dug into his back. His eyes bright and hazy. His throat marked with bite marks. His legs were shaking, hugging her hips.

Humiliated to his awakening, the desire burning his body, he had used his hand, the shame burning his cheeks.

"Why he's still in my head."

_How to stop this desire?_  
_How to end this fantasm?_

Gathering his sheets into a crumpled ball, he wanted to cry. He was attracted by a man. Wanted him in her arms, in bed ...

Why _him_?  
Why **him**?


End file.
